War of independence
by Reapersreturn
Summary: The humans lost the First contact war and became subjugated by the Turians. Treated like second class citizens, 20 years later they form alliances and begin their fight for independence.
1. Chapter 1

This is the basic timeline for the story it will be changed and updated.

2157: Humans are caught activating a relay by Turian patrol, the captain orders his fleet to destroy the ships and heads through the relay. The fleet invades and occupies Shanxi.

2157: An Alliance fleet counter-attacks the Turians at Shanxi but fails and is out gunned.

2158: Turian close In on earth, humans desperately try to slow them down, they know they will lose and hide 1500 ships outside the Turians gaze.

2158: Earth is attacked and the invasion lasts 5 months.

2159: Humanity surrenders and is subjugated by the Turian Hierarchy, and becomes a client race for the Turian and council. Russia and China are almost completely destroyed by orbital bombardment.

The treaty they sign agrees that 1: Humans are barred from building any space vessels or training any armies that aren't for planetary defence, 2: All colonies and planets including earth are now under Turian control. 3: Human worlds are to produce metals and build ships for the citadel.

4: All humans can join unarmed police units with the exception of C-sec but all militias must be disbanded.

5: Breaking 1, 2,4 will result in war.

2161: Cerberus is formed as a beacon for humanity by an illusive.

2163 Council tries to enforce element zero mining pay cuts on all races and more on humanity, this causes tensions to rise.

2161: STG reports that humans are building 10 frigate sized hulls, Leaders of the Alliance are called to the citadel. They are confronted by the council who are shocked by the fact that their large sea vessels, the council try to stop the production of the ships claiming "its a violation of the treaty they signed" but the humans point out the treaty says no space worthy vessels and that the production of aircraft carriers and destroyers is perfectly fine.

2162: Anti human Turian protesters rally for the barring of the naval warships, the council tries to limit the number of wet navy warships allowed but when strikes happen across human worlds the council lifts the limit though they are not happy.

2163: The citadel request that races are allowed to compete in the Olympics, the Alliance refuses saying that would change a thousand years of traditions. This angers the council as they feel they've been rejected and disrespected, Tevos understands as the reason is of tradition and culture.

2163: Human leaders secretly plan a rebellion, with weapons and WMD's being built in Russia and china as they get little attention from the council. The some of the smoking kilometer diameter craters in Russia provide the perfect hiding spot for a limited number of w warships which have been in production since the end of the war, the alliance throws as many people as it can at them. Numbers of ships at 70 frigates and rising rapidly as more colonies start building secretly as well. Estimated ready time 7 years.

2164: Council request a representative in all system alliance committee meetings, the alliance says they will in all meetings that are non human matters, This increases tensions with the Turian hierarchy.

2164: Beijing scientists create a new weapon the Thanix cannon based on theories by Salarian scientists.

2165: Riots break out across Elcor and human worlds claiming that the humans are being used for no actual gain and that they deserve and embassy, this is eventually granted.

2165: USA sends resources to Russia where fleets are being constructed.

2166: A Turian Nuke goes missing from a stockpile, the council sends ships into the terminus systems to find it.

2167: china and Russia shut down production temporarily to shake off STG as well as telling them that the colony of Shanxi is on the brink of rebellion, this sheds some of the Turians off earth and toward Shanxi giving the Russians some room as shanxi has no rebellion ties as of yet.

2167: SSV Paris, a destroyer based on eden prime held its own against a bataraian slaver attack. The batarains try to claim that the Alliance is hoarding and keeping energy weapons from the council, when the council inspectors search the vessel they find nothing but a mass accelerator and missles.

2168: Admiral Steven Hackett is put in charge of the resistance and Berlin becomes home of resistance. More colonies begin building and hiding ships.

2168: Russia sends reports secretly to Berlin, frigates completed 501 of 1000, cruisers 49 of 100 and 1 of 10 dreadnoughts Workers number at 5,000,000, VIs begin service for for war construction. VI numbers 2,500,000

2169: The Uk, France, Argentina and Botswana focus on training troops while India, south Africa and japan focus on tanks and war machinery. Afganistan, Egypt, Morroco and Mexico focus on ground to air missles and cannons.

2170: An Asari matriarch arrives at Moscow to check on reconstruction but is turned away by riot police as all Russians hate the council because of the craters.

2170: alliance military statistics sent to Berlin.

530 frigates

52 crusiers

1 dreadnaught

25 million troops.

500,000 vehicles

wet navy.

400 frigates

200 destroyer

20 super carriers.


	2. Chapter 2

Abassador Udina walked down the halls of the citadel tower, he had been in the middle of some important work when he was summoned to the council chambers, he didn't see why he had to go. He thought back over the last 10 years, the 10 years of slavery. Not matter what the council said its what the humans were, slaves just called free people.

The Krogan, quarians and the Elcor were the only races that saw that, mining element zero,titanium and platinum. No starships, heck the council even tried to remove the wet navy it was only the riots that prevented that. He walked into the chamber past two armed guards.

but that's what the revolution was about, freedom. Moscow and several colonies secretly built warships in the craters, Beijing created weapons, Uk, france and Argentina trained troops. India, Japan and south africa created war machines and the rest built missiles. He walked up to the podium.

"Councillors its hard to be an Ambassador if im constantly dragged into this chamber to discuss trivial matters that are a waste of alliance time" he announced.

"Watch your tongue human" growled the Turian councillor Sparatus.

"What he means to say is we want whats best for the people, not to take you from your task" said Tevos.

"Lets get this over with" said Udina.

"matriarch Luna here was sent by us to check on the city of Moscow's reconstruction" Valern began.

"But I was turned away" said the matriarch who Udina had only just noticed.

"Im not surprised they hate the council" said Udina.

"Their hiding something I vote we invade Russia and find out what" announced Sparatus.

"You can't tell that..." said Tevos before Udina interupted.

"You can try but it will the same out come as the matriarch".

"What do you mean?" Asked Valern

"Maybe the tens of orbital bombardment craters you left rings a bell" Screamed Udina. "Then theres the slavery treaty we signed that ended the war".

"You are not slaves" defended Tevos losing her temper.

"No your right, we would much better off as slaves" countered Udina.

"Alright next topic, your wet navy" Valern changed the subject.

"This again?" Asked Udina, "the treaty clearly states no space worthy vessels are to be created".

"Yes but they are a threat to citadel races on earth" announced Spartarus.

"Oh excuse us for creating defences on our own home planet" he replied sarcastically.

"Its a citadel world" growled Spartarus.

"Our history originated there, we fought over it for 3000 years" said Udina.

"We are just trying to protect our citizens" said Tevos.

"Why do you need so many?" Asked Valern.

"You dont let us built starships so we have to result to other means of protection since you let Batarians walk onto our planets and take who they wish as slaves" replied the angry ambassador.

"That's not our fault slavery is part of their culture" claimed Tevos.

"I dont care you its against the law so you can take it up with Admiral Hackett"

"Very well ambassador anything else?" Asked Tevos.

"Well councillors theres and old earth saying" he said walking off.

"And whats that?" Asked Valern

"Paybacks a Bitch".

Udina walked back to his office smiling, the rebellion was happening and the councillors wouldn't know until it was to late, Beijing had a load of ships that were from before the first contact war hidden in the asteroid fields. This took ship numbers to nearly 2000 ships and 270 million troops and technology that council hadn't even attempted they would have the advantage although they needed more ships.

Not to mention that Afghanistan, Eygpt and Mexico were building missles and cannons to deal with turian ships.

Council chambers:

"I fear an uprising" said Sparatus.

"How can you be sure?" Asked Tevos.

"Well Russia and China for a start" replied Sparatus.

"They're rebuilding from the bombardment from 10 years ago" defended Tevos.

"They are a violent disrespecting species like the Krogan who deserve the same treatment" Tevos looked in shock.

"No that's too far".

"Genophage possible, would have a positive out come" began Valern, "will get to work but only as last resort".

Udinas office.

He had bugged the council room And heard everything, luckily they were prepared for this. Several years earlier they had obtained as sample of the Krogan genophage and modified it to affect humans then created a global immunity which they secretly deployed over a decade ago. They had also created a Genophage cure with the help of a Salarian sympathiser who died soon after, this also fixed the krogans rapid growth problem.

He looked outside of his office, he could see Turian protestors demanding higher restrictions on the humans defence capabilities. His communicator went off and he answered to see the ageing face of Admrial Hackett.

"Ambassador hows the politics" asked Hackett.

"Shit, the Turian wants to invade Russia because the matriarch got turned away for her own safety" he began, "and they see our wet navy as a threat to the citadel races"

"My arse" replied Hackett, "the summit is now being held in berlin we need your representative to be there" Udina knew what he was talking about.

"Of course".

Berlin: 3 days later

Deep inside a concrete bunker was the meeting of the uprising, every nation or planet that was taking part had someone there.

"Alright lets begin" Said admiral Hackett, "Vladimir whats the total number of ships?".

"Over 2000" the Russian representative replied, "1968 frigates, 232 cruisers and 1 dreadnought with the second completed by the end of the week". "Workers at just under 3 million humans with 1 and a half million VIs"

"good and troops?" He asked.

"270 million men and women ready" The British representative announced followed by the french, "150 million VIs aswell".

"Very good" he was glad they would be able to kick the Turians off earth they only had 700 ships at earth and they already out numbered the defence fleet.

"Anti matter technology is progressing slow, the cannon wont be ready in time" said the chinese president. "However we have expermented with our new mass accelerators, the problem is the council fire 20 kg rounds at the enemy"

"And" asked Hackett.

"We now fire 75 kg rounds at roughly the same speed"

"The krogan and Quarians?" He asked.

"The krogan are uniting as a single government as were our terms, the quarians are arming almost the entire fleet, thats more ships than the turian navy" replied Udinas representative.

"The Elcor are providing element zero secretly" said the German representative.

"Thats even better" announced Hackett, "but what about bombs".

"Well we've been thinking about it" began the french representavtive

"We have infused Napalm with element zero" said the german representative

"Its very powerful" said the representative from Eden prime.

"And the devastator?" Asked Hackett.

"Construction is slow but its almost completed" stated the japanese representative.

"In about 6 month we will be ready


	3. Chapter 3

Tuchanka: clan urdnot 2170

three months later

Today was the last meeting of the clans of Tuchanka if all went according to plan this day would be the first day of the krogan confederation.

Every krogan clan was present, when told the genophage would be changed to allow one child per female krogan they all jumped at banding together into a society. While not a full cure it will allow them to repopulate steadily.

"Wont be long now brothers" said Wrex watching the clan leaders sign the treaty standing next to him was Human resistance ambassador to the krogan Emily Greene, she was actually an admiral the youngest in the alliance at 32 because of her skill and the need for naval officers by Hackett. She had long blonde hair, a slim but muscular figure and brown eyes. She stood in her alliance blues.

"So what happens after we sign this?" Asked Wrex

"I will assist in setting up your government as your requested and I will release the modified genophage from the shroud".

"We will need a military" stated a clan leader.

"We will handle warriors but we need tanks" stated Wrex.

"We will handle that" declared the leader of clan Ganar.

"The turians will catch wind of this" stated Wreav approaching his brother

"Yes but they can't stop us from uniting" stated Wrex walking to a newly fixed hole in the bunker, "but now we need to rebuild these bunkers into cities".

"How long will that take?" Asked Greene.

"Well we've lived here for hundreds of years, but we need to make it more..." said Wrex trying to find the right word.

"Like a home?" Asked the Admiral.

"Yes" stated wrex, "the bunkers almost completely repaired it will serve as a city for the families".

"We wish to help you wrex, we both have been wronged" stated Emily.

"I know and the krogan will kick the turians of earth alongside you" stated Wrex.

"We would like you to represent the krogan at the next meeting" stated emily.

"Will the Quarians be present?" Asked Wrex.

"Yes".

"Alright" said wrex, "first we need to secure the planet"

"How do we do that?" Asked Greene

"There are a couple of old cannon facilities across the planet, we take those and we can stop the council from landing on the planet" he said as the krogan confederation flag was put up, it was the shroud with Kalros forming a ring round it.

Council chambers, citadel, serpent nebula 2 days later.

STG agent Kirrahe stood before the Citadel Council to give his findings.

"Thank you for meeting councilors I believed it was urgent" he began.

"I hope it is" stated Valern.

"48 hours ago we noticed a large built up of krogan clans around a single point" he began a a hologram of tuchanka zoomed in on the location. "This is the home of one of the strongest clans clan Urdnot".

"And this requires our attention how" asked sparatus.

"Because of this message what was broadcast across the planet" he replied pushing a button on his omni-tool and a krogan voice boombed across the room.

"The krogan clans are no more, no one will stand in the way of the confederation".

"Are you saying..." began Tevos.

"The krogan have united under a single governemnt, thats not the only information I have" the view switched again, "it appears the krogan have taken over all operatable orbital guns and set up defences".

"They're arming up for war in a demilitarized zone?" Asked Valern.

"We must stop them" stated Sparatus.

"They are still bound by the genophage" stated Tevos.

"But they could fire at the Turian ships in orbit"

"Agent is there anything else we should know?" Asked Valern.

"No but I will update you on any developments" he said before leaving.

"We must stop the krogan" stated spartarus.

"What is with you first you declare a genophage for the humans now you want to smash the krogan because they have finally got a stable goverment".

"They will build ships and attack its their nature" he argued back.

"And you said they would fight each other but that changed stop trying to be a hero your just starting unessicary conflicts" argued Tevos.

Udinas office, Human Embassy, Citadel

Udina and Emliy were listening through the bugs planted in the council.

"What an asshole" began the admiral, "the first time in centuries the krogan accomplish something good and he wants to tear it down".

"We need to accelerate our plans" began udina.

"I will keep Wrex up to date" she said, "I'll deploy the cure as soon as possible"her connection cut off.

He opened another secure channel to Hackett, "Admiral we have a problem".

"Whats wrong?" Asked Hackett.

"The council knows the krogan are united and the turian councilor wants to kill them".

"Shit, alright its time for omega protocal, we have three days".

Earth, somewhere in the pacific.

Admiral hackett stood upon the deck of his aircraft carrier named after the battle of Platea. The ship was over 500 in length and was capable of carrying almost 100 fighters.

"Admiral we need you on deck" said a voice through his ear piece.

"I'll be right there" he said as he walked towards the control tower, he walked through the steel door after being saluted by a marine. He proceeded up the stairs to the bridge and sat in his chair.

"Online with Tokyo sir" stated the specialist, he nodded and opened the communication.

[Authorisation Accepted]

[Securing channel]

[Secure Welcome Admiral Hackett]

[Lawrence] Completed tasks

Tanks: order complete.

Cyberwarfare suite: complete

Project: Davastator: complete finalizing field testing.

Project: death from above: complete ready to needed.

he read as another message popped up.

Suggestion?

[Hackett] Greene

[Lawernce]I thought she had a dreadnought

[Hackett] Peters

[Transmission ended]

Hackett sat back and readied himself, "Navigator"

"Yes sir?"

"Set course for Tokyo"

Tokyo the next day.

Reporters from all over the world and citadel space had arrived to see the unveiling of a the next step against piracy and slavery no one knew what it was.

Project death from above was the only uprising project being revealed to the public as a sign of hope.

Admiral Hackett and Admiral Peters stood on stage.

Peters was an older man about 50 with short grey hair and about 5ft 5. He had green eyes.

"Thank you for coming" said Hackett, planetary defence has become a difficult task due to the banning of starships by the treaty" he began.

"However we today are launching the next step to end slavery on earth, no Batarian on terminus ship will live against this ship"

He motioned to the sky

"I give you the Widow class aircraft carrier" people watched as roar almost defeaned them, the Turian and Human soldiers present knew them as the roar of engines. The clouds moved apart and the Carrier descended into view.

The people below stood in awe of this sight, "Armed with the latest guardian fighter lasers, anti air cannons, mass accelerators, missiles and barriers she will protect the citizens of earth" said Hackett before pausing.

"both human and Citadel".

Citadel.

Sparatus was filled with rage, they weren't allowed ships and yet the humans had found a loop hole again. Now turian lives were at risk he needed to end this ship before it was in service.

C-sec HQ

Garrus watched the sight on the screen, "now that's how you defend a planet" he stated.

"Humans never cease to amaze me" said a Asari.

Earth.

Hackett had just finished and walked of stage as his omni tool stated a conference call.

[Greene] Cure deployed krogan will fight

[Lawrence] Devestator finished Deploying to...

[Hackett] stay in India

[Lawernce] roger.

[Hackett] Greene return to earth

[Greene]enroute... other orders?.

[Hackett] make ready for war.

[Session End]


	4. Chapter 4

The war starts this chapter and we see what the Devastator is capable of. Secondly thank you for the reviews although I'm not used to that many this quickly, or the follows or the reviews.

thanks now

unleash the dogs of war

Sol system earth orbit.

Admiral Arcrus sat in his command seat on board his dreadnought Palavens might, today had been boring. No freighters or raiders a very quiet day. He was suddenly removed from his thoughts by a specialist.

"Admiral I'm picking up something several kilometers away"

"Is it a ship?" He asked.

"Not sure, it came from the planet" he replied.

"Are the humans launching any satalites today?" He asked.

"No sir" replied another crew member.

Tuchanka

The Krogan were sitting at the control panels of the ground to space cannons, waiting for their signal. Dying of anticpation, soon the leaders omni tool bleeped and he checked it.

[Wrex] Fire.

He smiled, "payback time" he mumbled. "Fire" he shouted and the cannons shook the ground as the slugs fired into the sky.

Earth

"What is it" the general asked him self.

"I'm not sure but its..." he never finished the sentence as the object detonated.

"Nuclear device" someone screamed as the EMP swept across the fleet disabling the majority of the fleet.

"Status" the admiral demanded.

"Most systems are off line" he replied before a fleet left FTL right in front of him.

"Brace" he shouted as the alliance ships tore through his fleet.

SSV Fuji

"1000 ships against 800, not very fair is it?" smiled Greene, "Johnson target the first dreadnought and fire the thanix cannon".

"Aye ma'am" he replied before a line of white shot out of the main cannon and smashed into the enemy dreadnought piercing it.

"Hackett fleet engaged" she said over her comm.

"Good luck I'm enroute" he replied.

Captain miller, 24th marine corps, Botswana, Africa

The Captain and his men sat inside of a M44 hammerhead, their mission intercept a Turian convoy and destroy it.

"Convoy sighted" said the Major over the radio, "standby... standby... Engage".They hovered out onto the road and blocked it while marines fired rockets at the convoy and gunned down the Turians guarding it.

"Target acquired" shouted the gunner.

"Fire" shouted miller and the missile flew out the hammerhead and smashing into the mako incinerating it.

"Fire 2" he said and the process began again.

Hackett, SSV kilimanjaro

Hacketts ship linked up with the rest of the ships leaving earth and flew upwards towards the battle in orbit.

"Attention all ships" announced Hackett over the comm, "give them no quarter" his fleet opened fire and now all 2000 ships in the alliance navy were firing at the Turians.

Unlike Greenes ship the Kilimanjaro was packing one of the new cannons which fire a 75kg slug at the same speed as a Turian battery, while using more eezo it packed enough punch to gut a Turian dreadnought in one hit.

India, new Delhi

Turian Sergeant Nacturus was leading a counter attack on the enemy, he swore that for every one dead Turian three humans would take its place. He was charging through the streets of the Indian captial.

"For the hierarchy" his men shouted as they charged at the enemy postions, they're barriers being torn apart by enemy turret fire from the buildings in front.

"Take cover" he ordered as a mako blew up near him, "I want rockets on that position".

Rockets were fired at the building as a Turian intercepter crashed into ground killing nearby Turians.

"What the hell shot that thing down?" Asked a Turian.

"The Devastator" said a alliance marine dying the crater they were hiding in.

"The what?" Demanded a Turian.

"You'll see" he said pass away, but not before dropping a gernade.

"Run" Nacturus said and they took cover somewhere else another intercepter crashed.

"Where is this thing?" Asked a soldier, suddenly the ground started to shake.

A hotel on the left collapsed and the Turians stood in shock, filling its place was a huge tank with a large double barreled cannon on top. A visible door at the front, to large wheels on either side at the front and tracks at the back.

Nacturus could see flare launchers, AA guns and anti infrantry weaponry, and spirits knew what the large cannon was. The front doors slid apart and a ramp dropped, and was occupied as more soldiers ran down the ramps.

A Turian on a nearby roof fired a rocket at the cockpit but the defences picked it up and fired a flare destroying it.

The main gun turned around and a white streak of light hit the building and blew it sky high.

"Freeze" said the allaince marines as the looked down into the crater.

"Lay down your arms" ordered Nacturus.

"But sergeant" protested a Turian.

"Now" he barked.

A marine opened his comm, "sergeant Anderson we have prisoners" he began, "yes sir bring them to the Devastator".

Earth orbit

Admiral Arcrus looked out into the scrapyard which was once his fleet, even escape pods had been destroyed. Only 93 ships and one of two dreadnought remained in his fleet all because of an EMP and unknown technology.

'Blast these humans' he thought, 'you will all burn'.

"Sir we can't hold out" came a young Turian through the comms.

"Continue firing take down as many ships as you can with you" he ordered the fleet, those were his last words as the Fuji's phanix cannon shot right down and through the ship spliting it in half and engulfing it in flames.

The citadel.

Jessica greene, sister of an admiral was curently in the control centre for all monitors across the citadel. She like her sister had blonde hair, blue eyes. She wore alliance marine armour with N7 written on it.

"Ambassador its time" she said into her radio opening a video link to udina before running out

Meanwhile every person the the citadel was watching Udinas broadcast.

"People of the citadel" he began, "for over 10 years my species has been a forced client race". "We are forced to mine minerals for the Turians to build their ships while not being able to build our own, we have been forgotten and tossed to the side with the other so called 'outcasts' like the Krogan and Quarians".

"Well today the humans stand strong, as of this moment the systems alliance declares its independence from the citadel and the Turians"

People stood in shock of this announcement, Turians all over the citadel filled with rage. The Krogan and Elcor stood glad.

"And if the council think we are bluffing" he said and the view changed to the battle above earth, Turians stood in shock as they watched their fleet be destroyed. The view then changed again, to the SSV Widow class carrier firing down on Turian postions.

"We are not bluffing" the transmission cut.

Council chambers.

"This is an outrage" shouted Sparatus mad at the Turian lives lost, "they have broken the treaty I warned you about this".

"Sparatus calm down" said Tevos, "a declaration of independence is a large political matter"

"Tevos is right" said Valern, "but so is sparatus, they have broken the treaty so we must keep the peace".

"We should send a combined fleet to retake earth" announced Sparatus.

"But..." began Tevos

"We must try and protect our civilians" said Valern, "a few thousand ships and the destiny Accenstion". Valern just wanted to retake the world so the Salarians could get their hands on the energy weapons they were using.

"Fine but if this fails then its peace" sighed Tevos, "this will take a few days"

Udinas office

"Warn Hackett" demanded Udina to his assistant who nodded and ran off, "Lock down the embassy".

The alliance had sent soldiers to defend Udina and all human c-sec officers in the area set up defensive positions, such as snipers on the roof.

"Where is Jessica?" He asked looking for the admirals sister.

Presidium.

Jessica ran down the alleyways of the citadel, things had become worse. C-sec was in a full scale civil war humans against Turians, Krogan bouncers hurting Turians and Salarians.

She ran down but felt something hit the back of her head and she fell, she flipped over to see two Turians standing there.

"Alliance scum you will pay for the blood you spilt" the first one spat.

"Piss off" she said and the Turian raised his gun but before he could fire his head as blown clean off, the other turned and recieved the same action.

"Standing at the alleyway was another Turian with blue markings on his face.

"Well this is a fine mess your in"


End file.
